


Love

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Logan's bottom, M/M, Scott's top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small poem I made during class hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

**Love**

My cruel past haunts my soul,

Making me doubt what is my real goal.

The darkness in me I will know will never go,

That's why I never thought I'll love you so.

The light in your soul devours my own,

Making me realize things I've never known.

Little did I know you captured my heart,

Slowly making me fall apart.

The beast in me craves for your death,

But the thought itself makes me catch my breath.

To see your blood drenching the floor,

Makes my blood lust hard to ignore.

Those eyes of yours you say are your worst feature,

But I think otherwise for you are the perfect creature.

The ruby quartz that usually hides your eyes,

Just fueled my desire to be yours and to be mesmerized.

I know my feelings for you would never be returned,

For the reason that you loved her 'til you got burnt.

This love I know would only be one-sided,

That's why I always try to keep myself reminded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made Logan a little poetic


End file.
